


Oh, Stuff and Fluff!

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wakes up to find a hole in his back and immediately runs to the others to make sure they can sew him back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Stuff and Fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a friend of mine the other night. I have three build-a-bears: Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. (Currently working on getting the money for James) Well, I noticed that Carlos had a hole in his back along the seam and she said that she could see Carlos running around, all scared, yelling for the guys to sew him back up before his stuffing and fluff came out.   
> This is how this was born.  
> Now, when I was writing this I saw the guys as themselves but with some teddy bear-esque qualities. Like teddy bear ears, tails, and little noses. Nothing too werid I hope.  
> I didn't want to make them teddy bears because I'm not good at that much detail and I know I'd want to get into a lot of detail of how they looked.   
> Title is from 'Up, Down, Touch The Ground' from The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh soundtrack.

When Carlos woke up he felt different. Empty. It was a weird feeling really. He always felt warm and fuzzy but today he didn't. He felt like something was missing.  
He sat up in bed and ruffled his hair a bit as he let his eyes sleepily look around. He checked everything. His ears were fine, nose still attached firmly to his face. All was good. Or so it seemed.  
His little nose wrinkled a bit as he yawned and stretched. His body felt fine, everything was working, fluff was evenly distributed. Sometimes when he slept it moved around and he would have to fix himself up (James seemed to be the only one that didn't seem to have that problem, he always seemed like he was perfectly fluffed all the time).  
As Carlos got up that's when he really noticed.  
He felt a breeze against his back, underneath his shirt and frowned. The stuffing and fluff felt cold. He slowly reached back, trying to see if there was anything wrong. Maybe his shirt had a hole.  
His shirt wasn't the thing that had a hole.  
His brown eyes widened as he felt along the stitching in his back to find a hole in his back. It wasn't big, big enough to fit just a finger in, but it was still a hole.  
He pulled his hand away and looked at it to see some fluff and he stared at it a long moment before he rushed out of the room, not even checking to see if Logan was still asleep (most likely not).  
"GUYS!!"  
Kendall looked up from his cereal when he heard Carlos yell. His stuffed bear ears on top of his head perking at the Latino's voice. "Carlos is up.",he announced to the other two, on the off chance they hadn't heard the yell. Logan had been heading form the kitchen to the table that the blonde boy was sitting at and rolled his eyes, ears flat against his head in annoyance, "We can hear him." James had merely looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, head tilted to the side.  
They all looked over when the boy came running from the hall, arms waving frantically, "MY STUFFING!!!"  
The other three exchange looks, debating on who should ask. After a few seconds of Carlos whining and flailing and yelling 'my stuffing!' and 'my fluffiness!!' Kendall sighed.  
"What about it, Carlos?"  
Carlos turned around, trying to pull his shirt up, but it didn't come up as far as it needed to which just made him jump up and down, "MY STUFFING IS GOING TO FALL OUT!! I HAVE A HOLE!!" They didn't know what he meant until they saw some fluff fall out. It was just a bit, mostly from the boy flailing and jumping about like a crazed maniac.  
Kendall got up and walked over, "Well, if you keep jumping around like that it's all going to fall out." That got Carlos to stop. He whined as Kendall lifted the shirt up a bit to see a tiny hole. Carlos was right, he did have a hole but it wasn't anything to worry about. He had been through worse: losing limbs from stunts and having to have them sewn on again, rips, tears, and getting something gooped on their skin. It wasn't unusual.  
Logan walked over to join Kendall's side and looked at the hole, "We can easily stitch it back up. Nothing to worry about." He gave Carlos a small smile when he looked over his shoulder at him.  
Carlos relaxed finally, "Good..."  
Kendall shook his head at the way he had seemed so relieved after being so frantic and hysterical just moments ago. He kind of knew why Carlos was upset. When Kendall had gotten his first tear when he was little he had freaked out when the fluff started spilling out of his arm. He had tried to hide it and act brave, not showing his mother until almost all the fluff was out of his arm. She ended up finding out, of course, and told him that it happened and that he needed to tell her when it happened next time as she gave him extra stuffing and fixed him up.  
Carlos always worried about the things that he didn't need to. Always the small things. But he wouldn't be Carlos if he didn't.  
"How did you get a hole in your back?" James had gotten up and joined them, taking a chance to look at the small hole as well. It was right in the stitching, so something must have grabbed it in his sleep. Carlos was a tossing in his sleep, it was only natural it would happen.  
Carlos pulled his shirt back down and turned to face the other three, "I don't know...I just want it fixed!" He messed with his shirt, wringing it in his hands and pulling at it. Worry was evident in his eyes, all wide and puppy dog like. If Carlos was ever kidnapped by someone all he would have to do was ask if he could be let go while making that face and they would let him go, maybe even give him a few dollars so he could catch a bus to get home safely.  
Kendall made a mental note to get a tracker placed in Carlos in case that ever happened.  
Logan took Carlos and led him to the kitchen table and made him sit down, "Kendall, where does your mom keep the kit?" The kit was what had extra thread, fluff, and needles for this sort of thing. Mama Knight seemed to have several for all the shenanigans the four young boys seemed to get in.  
"I think she keeps it in the bathroom.",the blond turned and headed through the kitchen to the bathroom and started to look for it.  
James walked over to Carlos, again looking at the hole in his back, "It's not that bad..." It really wasn't. It was small. It had probably been smaller until the boy started jumping around and being nervous about it. He went to touch it but Logan slapped his hand away. James shot him a pout but Logan simply said 'don't make it worse' getting a sigh out of the taller.  
Carlos sat nervously, but he wasn't twitching or jumping. He was fidgeting but he always did that when he was upset. He had to keep his hands busy so he didn't do something to make it worse.  
Kendall found the kit and joined them again, handing it over to Logan who took it carefully. The boy set the kit down on the table and opened it, carefully looking for what he needed. It might not be a real doctor procedure but he liked to think it was. It was good practice.  
He carefully took a needle and threaded it with a thread that matched the rest of Carlos' stitching and after promising Carlos he would be fine (it wouldn't hurt at all) he started to slowly stitch him back up.  
Carlos of course flinched even though he didn't feel pain. It wasn't a harsh tear, just the seam coming undone. Seams never hurt. Now real rips and tears, those could hurt.  
But being soft and full of fluff there wasn't ever actual real pain, which was good.  
Logan worked easily and swiftly as he carefully fixed the tiny hole then smiled when he was done. He cut the thread then tied it securely, making sure it wouldn't come undone. He moved away, 'There we go!"  
Carlos looked at it over his shoulder with a big smile on his face and reached back to see if he could feel it. Only coming in contact with his skin he smiled and jumped up, "YAY!! MY FLUFF IS SAFE!" He jumped up and down, more so then he had been doing earlier, no worried about loosing fluff or stuffing.  
The others smiled and shook their heads at him.  
Kendall walked over and ruffled the smaller boy's bed hair, “Why don't you get dressed?” Carlos smiled and gave a nod, “Good idea!” With that he ran off back down the hall to his and Logan's shared bedroom.  
The three were quiet a long moment.  
“...he's totally going to pull that thread loose somehow...” Logan spoke up.  
James and Kendall nodded. “Yeap.”  
“I'll just carry around the kit.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.”  
They grabbed the kit, putting it in a bag to keep close by, just in case Carlos did something. Because soon as he put his helmet on he would most likely do something reckless.


End file.
